Sherman Firefly
The Sherman Firefly is a heavy Vehicle featured in Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts. Overview "Firefly buttoned up and ready to go!" During World War II, the United States has agreed to lend its mass-manufactured M4 Sherman tanks to its Allies. The British Commonwealth is one of these Allies and used these tanks extensively during the course of the conflict. The mediocre Sherman was no match for the raw firepower and armor of the German war machine, and as a desperate attempt to up-gun their existing Sherman tanks, they mated their QC 17-pounder anti-tank guns with the chassis of the Sherman. And this variant is called the Sherman Firefly. The firefly uses the destructive QC 17-pounder anti-tank gun from the commonwealth, instead of the M3 75mm gun that a standard Sherman uses. This upgrade turns the less-than-threatening gun of the standard tank to a tank that can go toe-to-toe with even the Third Reich's finest and most powerful tanks, mainly the Tiger and the King Tiger. Its armor can deflect several shots from anti-tank fire and absorb some damage, while bullets will harmlessly bounce off it. To defend itself against infanty, it has a coaxial M1919 Browning .30 caliber machine gun. Although signifiantly slower than a standard Sherman due to its extensive upgrade, it makes up for being highly effective against heavy and super-heavy armor. To even make up for this, it can be upgraded to have a tank commander giving increased visual information to the tank crew, increasing their overall firing range. And if the Royal Engineer Support is active, then this tank can use the "Hull Down" ability to plant itself to the ground, increasing its armor on its flanks, but essentially turning it into a stationary tank turret. Details 'Upgrades:' Tank Crew Commander *A tank commander will be on station to spot for enemy targets, increasing the tank's visual range. *Costs 30 munitions to deploy. Tactics It is highly effective against any vehicle it might come across, from motorcycles to even heavy tanks, heavier than its own. But it cannot be deployed in huge numbers simply because it adds 10 to the population cap, more than what the Panzer IV fills up. But even with this, it can be outnumbered, but never outgunned, except by heavy tanks. With excellent armor, it can soak some damage before it needs repair. Have it escorted with Cromwell Tanks to the frontlines to provide a distraction, while it destroys the enemy tanks from afar. To increase its effectiveness, have the Cromwell Command Tank under the command chain; it is needed to build the firefly - might as well be used instead of being inside a base, idling. It increases its firing speed and visual range, and with the Tank crew commander upgrade, it can increase its visual range even more. Also, have Sappers w/ or w/o the over repair ability ready to repair it in case that it gets critically damaged. Always over repair your fireflies to increase their survivability. Remember, this tank may be the best that the British has, but it is no match against heavy infantry wielding anti-tank weapons. Always keep watch for Stormtrooper Squads sneaking about, as they can arm themselves with Panzershrecks, very deadly against tanks. Weaknesses .]]For a mass-produced Sherman, it is expensive to deploy, mainly because its big gun is made to fit inside the tank. It fills much population that it cannot be used in large numbers. Even with all its advantages, Tigers and Panthers can still destroy a squad of themTigers are limited to 1 - their heavy armor always prove to be the best when going against anything. Masses of infantry with anti-tank weapons can also destroy them. Reference An article about this unit in real life can be found here. Category:Vehicles Category:British Units Category:Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts